


Apple Juice

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dad!Yoongi, M/M, Mpreg, jungkook is a smol he doesn't need nobody, slight namjin if you squint, v coot, vhope - Freeform, yoongi has a kid named holly, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol and Yoongi. Dating for 4 years and married for 1. They also have a baby girl named Holly. Yoongi thinks that they will spend the rest of their lives together. But sadly, Chanyeol has other plans. A year after getting a divorce with Chanyeol, and raising Holly on his own, Yoongi is celebrating Holly's 2nd birthday. While sipping on some apple juice and making sure Holly doesn't get hurt, Yoongi meets Jimin. After talking for two hours, they both know that there will be more of each other in their lives.





	1. Prologue Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic on ao3! I hope you like my story!

"W-what?" Yoongi's voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. "You want a d-d-divorce? Bu-but why?"

"Because I'm tried of you Yoongi. I'm tired of everything. I don't love you and I don't really want to be with you anymore" Chanyeol said as he thrusted papers-divorce papers- in Yoongi's direction. "Please sign these"

"What about Holly? You're just going to leave her?" Yoongi asked, shakily grabbing the papers. 

"I honestly never cared about her in the first place. I stopped loving you the minute you told me you were pregnant," Chanyeol said coldly.

Tears silently fell down Yoongi's face and on to the paper in his hand. He knew getting mad, arguing, and refusing to sign the papers would do nothing to stop Chanyeol form leaving him, So he didn't do anything. Except for signing the papers. With those papers, Chanyeol lost custody of Holly. Yoongi became Holly's sole parent. After getting back the papers from Yoongi, Chanyeol grabbed the last of his things and left. 'He must have packed all of his things when I took Holly to the doctors yesterday' Yoongi thought as Chanyeol walked out without a single word. For the next hour, Yoongi did nothing but cry. What did you expect? The love of his life walked out on him. After crying he looked down, with slightly blurry vision because of the tears, at his wedding ring. He quickly took it off and threw it. He didn't know where it landed, but he didn't care. Right before a new batch of hot tears streamed down his face, he heard a baby start to cry. He went wide eyed before rushing to the source. When he walked into the room, he was his 10-month-old baby girl, Holly, crying. He quickly walked over to her crib and picked her up.

"Aw. Good morning baby. Did you have a good nap?" Yoongi said in a baby voice, with a slight voice crack due to crying for over an hour. Holly just looked at her dad and giggled.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I managed to finish the second part! Enjoy!!

"I'm sorry Jimin-ssi. I l-lost the b-baby" she said with tears falling down her face. 

"Hey, hey. Look at me. Are you okay? How do you feel?" Jimin asked. The girl, Minyoung, shrugged in response. Jimin started tearing up in realization. Minyoung was the surrogate mother to the child of Jimin and his husband, Kihyun. 

"I-i'm so s-sorry Jimin oppa. Something went wrong. I don't know what happened. One minute the delivery is going smoothly and the next minute… Chaos." Minyoung hiccuped. The next few minutes were filled with tears and choked sobs.

"S-sorry"Minyoung said after a few minutes. 

"S-stop apologizing. It's not your fault."Jimin said as he hugged Minyoung. "Hey, wanna come over my house for a little bit? I still have to break this news to Kihyun and we all could use some cheering up" Jimin sniffled. Minyoung just nodded while getting up from their current hugging position. The car ride was filled with music and a couple of sniffles. But both Jimin and Minyoung managed to smile throughout the car ride. 

"H-here we are"Jimin stuttered as he took the keys out of the ignition. Minyoung saw how shaky Jimin's hands were, so she put her hands over Jimin's much smaller, stubbier hands.

"It's going to be okay." she reassured.

"B-but what if he wants to leave me, because the burden of l-l-losing a child is-is to much f-for him?"Jimin said, tears welding up in his eyes. 

"Kihyun oppa is not going to leave you. He loves you too much to do that" she said. Jimin shot her a questionable gaze, but Minyoung responded by giving Jimin's hand a quick squeeze and getting out of the car. A few silent moments passed before Jimin spoke as he entered his house. 

"H-hey hyung"Jimin stuttered as he walked to their shared apartment. Kihyun was sitting on the couch but when he saw Jimin and Minyoung, he stood up. 

"Y-You should sit down oppa"Minyoung said, making Kihyun nervous. Once all three of them sit down, Minyoung motions at Jimin to explain everything. And Jimin does just that. After five minutes of explaining and tears, Jimin finally stops. Kihyun is in tears. But before anyone can say anything, Minyoung speaks up.

"Kihyun oppa, can you please tell Jimin oppa that you won't leave him just because i l-lost the b-baby" Kihyun rushes over to Jimin and picks him up from his sitting position in order to give him a bone crushing hug. 

"What? Why would you think that babe?"Kihyun said.

"I j-just thought that you would want to leave me because we don't have a child now" Jimin cried into Kihyun's neck.

"Jimin I love you. I would NEVER EVER leave you just because we don't have a child" Kihyun reassured as he backed away from the big to press his lips against Jimin's.

"Promise" Jimin asked.

"Promise"

 

 

Turns out that Kihyun would break his promise four months after they promised each other. 'I just don't love you anymore, what has happened to us is something that can not be changed' Kihyun defended. That sentence alone sent Jimin into tears. After hours of crying, he called over Minyoung. They were best friends after all. 

"You are going to be okay Jimin, I promise. And unlike Kihyun,"Minyoung said as she held Jimin close.

"I will never break that promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick so the updates might be a little delayed. But I will try my best to update! Thnks for reading!!


	3. Chapter One

Life for Yoongi went on. With or without Chanyeol, he would live to take care of Holly.After Chanyeol left, Yoongi's main focus became Holly; making sure there was enough money to buy her toys, enough food, enough everything. He wanted to spoil Holly as much as he could. Currently, he was at the store, of course, buying food for Holly. He was also planning her birthday party. He decided to call his best friend for help.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Hey Hoseokie" Yoongi beamed as he made his way to the check out line.

"Oh! Hey hoe!" Hoseok's voice instantly cheered up; Yoongi cold practically hear Hoseok's smile through the phone.

up

"Rude" Yoongi murmured.

"You called me, hyung." Hoseok said in defense. 

"Speaking of that. I need help with Holly's 2nd birthday party. Well, really I have just one question." Yoongi said as he started walking to his car, arms full of grocery bags.

"What is it?" Hoseok replied

"Is it socially acceptable for adults to drink apple juice at a kids' party instead of whatever adults drink at other party's?" Yoongi asked, voice laced with serious.

""Ummm...did you really call me in the middle of my date to ask me that?" Hoseok snapped.

"Oh shit! You're on a date?!?! Why didn't you just ignore my call' Yoongi said as he slipped into his car.

"Becasue he has been my boyfriend for four months and he is okay with me answering YOUR phone calls while we are suppose to be watching a movie" Hoseok said. You could hear some ruffling coming from the other line, Yoongi assumed it was Hoseok's boyfriend. (Who he didn't know existed until about 30 secondds ago.) 

"What the hell Hoseok. We've been best friends since kindergarten and you have told me everything that happens to you. Why didn't you tell me about him?" Yoongi asked as he drove to his father's house, where Holly was being taken care of while he was out shopping. 

"I don't know. OH! Before I hang on you!" Hoseok exclaimed. Yoongi just groaned in response. "Can i bring a friend with me to your party?" 

"Yes Hoseokie, you can bring your boyfriend along. Just no making out. It's a kids party" Yoongi warned. 

"No! Not my boyfriend. I actually have a friend i mwanna bring with me" 

"Oh"Yoongi said slightly surprised. "S-sure" 

"Thanks. I'm gonna hang up now. Bye"Hoseok started. 

"Don't forget to use protection kids!"Yoongi quickly said before promptly hanging up before Hoseok could respond. As Yoongi kept driving towards his dad's house, he smiled at the though of Hoseok. They met in kindergarten and were inseparable since. They were very close to each other growing up, but somehow managed to grow closer when they were both in their early 20's. 

"Mom, dad. I might be sorta kinda like 100% gay" 19 year old Yoongi said while looking down in his lap. He called his parents into the living room so he could tell them all at once. Each parent gave a VERY different reaction. 

"That's wonderful son. Do you have a boyfriend yet?!"Yoongi's dad said. Yoongi and his mom looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Honey!"Yoongi's mom shouted. 

"What?!"Yoongi's dad said in defense. 

"How are you okay with this. Our son is a disgrace to the family!!"she screamed. Tears filled Yoongi vision while anger filled his dad's. 

"DONT YOU DARE CALL MY SON A DISGRACE!"he yelled at his wife. 

"IM NOT THE ONE YOURE SUPPOSE TO BE YELLING AT! ITS HIM" she says as she points to a frightened Yoongi. 

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME. Yoongi can be whatever he wants to be. If he wants to be a mcdonald's worker, he can. If he doesn't want to go to college, he doesn't have to! If he wants to be a girl, i will have the best daughter ever! Nobody can tell him who he has to be. Not even us." his dad said. Silent tears fell down Yoongi's face hearing the speech. 

"Yes. We. Can. And we will. We can't have a son who likes boys. We could never have grandchildren. " his mother argued. 

"So what if we can't have grandkids. I'd rather have a happy Yoongi with a loving husband than a unhappy Yoongi with a bitchy wife" his dad retorted. 

"No son of mine will be gay. It's probably just a rebellious faze anyway" she said as she crossed her arms. 

"You know what?" he said, causing her to look at him. "Get out" 

"E-excuse me?! What did you just say?!" 

"I said GET OUT! If you can't love my son for who he is, you don't deserve to be his mother. Or my wife. So get your stuff out of my house by next week. I never want to wanna see you in this house again." he said, walking over to Yoongi, who was sitting on the couch. Yoongi's mom just scoffed and walked out; not a word spoken. 

"D-did you really mean that appa?" Yoongi stuttered as he tried to dry his tears. Yoongi sounded so small and weak, that hurt his dad's heart. 

"Of course i did Yoongi. You're my son and i love you. Just because you're my son, it doesn't mean i can control every part of your life. The day you were born i promised myself that i would raise you to the best of my abilities. I think i did a pretty good job right?" his dad smiled. 

"Yes. Omo. You did an amazing job. Thank you for not flipping out like m-mom" Yoongi said, tears finally starting to dry up. Instead of dwelling on that thought anymore, his dad decided to change the topic slightly. 

"So yoongi you never answered my question. Do you have a boyfriend?" Yoongi's dad asked. Yoongi blushed in response. 

"N-no" 

"Just one more question. Is there a specific reason why you wanted to come out to us today?" his dad asked. 

"I d-don't know really. I've been keeping it a secret from you guys for like a year and i guess i got tired for keeping it from you guys." Yoongi replied. His dad simply gave him a bone crushing hug in return. 

That day Yoongi went to Hoseok and cried for what seemed like years. But Hoseok never let his grip on Yoongi falter. Both boys promised that they would never let each other go;no matter what happened. 

But that was in the past. Yoongi, as harsh as this may seem, forgot all about his mother and any problem she carried with her. Now, Yoongi's dad takes care of Holly whenever he gets the chance. And he loves it. He loves it when Holly spends time with her grandfather. And so does Holly. Yoongi smiles as he pulls into his father's driveway. 

"Look who's here Holly?!" Yoongi's dad said as he opened the door. 

"DADDY!!" Holly said as she ran towards the front door. Well more like wobbled to the front door where her dad was, huge gummy smile plastered on his face. He picked up Holly and twirled her around as he gave her a big hug. Holly's tiny hands were around his neck. 

"How was she today dad? I'm sorry if i left her here for a little longer, the grocery store was packed" Yoongi said, holding Holly on his hip. 

"Oh it's no problem I love spending time with the best granddaughter in the world. Did you have fun here with Papa?" Yoongi' dad said, ruffling Holly's floppy brown hair. She giggled and buried her head into Yoongi's shoulder. Both older males cooed in the cuteness. Then, Yoongi's stomachs grumbled. Damn, he forgot to eat and didn't want to go home and cook. He probably was going to order takeout again. 

"Are you hungry, Yoongi?" his dad asked. Yoongi just shyly nodded his head. He could never resist his dad's cooking. Yoongi quickly followed his dad into the kitchen with Holly around his neck.


End file.
